Paul F. Tompkins
Paul F. Tompkins is a frequent guest on Comedy Bang! Bang! Earwolf page Characters *Ice-T *Andrew Lloyd Webber *Werner Herzog *Garry Marshall *Cake Boss *John C. Reilly *Michael Jackson's Ghost *Danny Glover Appearances *'Episode 229: Two Thumbs and Not Much Else' as''' Werner Herzog (with Ben Schwartz) *Episode 228: Acapella Cuddle Puddle' as Ice-T and briefly Garry Marshall (with John Hodgman) *'Episode 222: A Peanut In The Rain' as Garry Marshall *'Episode 221: The Cake Council' as Cake Boss (with Andy Richter) *'Episode 215: Time Bobby 2' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber' ' *'Episode 208: Zombie Candles' as Cake Boss (with Steven Yeun and Doug Benson) *'Episode 203: The Vicar of Yanks''' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber *'Episode 199: Garry Unmarried' as Garry Marshall (with Gillian Jacobs) *'Episode 191: 2012 Holiday Spectacular' *'Episode 189: The Pancake Man' as Werner Herzog *'Episode 186: New York Mainstays' as Garry Marshall *'Episode 180: Friends Without Words ' as Garry Marshall *'Episode 175: Mop Water' as Mike the Janitor *'Episode 173: Ride Like Hell' as Werner Herzog *'Episode 169: Immortal Moustache' as Cake Boss *'Episode 157: God Bless America as 'Garry Marshall *'Episode 156: Anniversary Party! '''as Cake Boss *'Episode 150: Time Bobby as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber ' *'Episode 147: Raisin Norman Bates' as Ice-T *'Episode 138: Ghost Protocol''' as Werner Herzog *'Episode 135: Scavenge and the Wiseman' as Cake Boss *'Episode 126: Suicide is Painless' as Garry Marshall *'Episode 122: Shanghaied by Irene' as Werner Herzog *'Episode 112: Since You've Been Gone' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber *'Episode 106.5: It's a Fucking Podcast Pt 2' as Cake Boss *'Episode 106: It's a Fucking Podcast Pt 1' as Cake Boss *'Episode 103: These Times They Are A-Changin'' *'Episode 91: Garry Marshall Presents' as Garry Marshall *'Episode 85: That's One Way of Doing It' as Cake Boss *'Episode 80: Enigma Force Five Reunion' as Ice-T *'Episode 76.5: Don't Cry Rolling Skate Train' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber *'Episode 76: Can He Sing, Jeremy Piven?' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber *'Episode 70 Rock 'n Roll Dreams ' as Mr Brainwash *'Episode 67: What Happens In Vegas' as Cake Boss (with Rob Corddry and Lake Bell) *'Episode 62: Serious or Sarcastic?' as Danny Glover (with Andy Richter, Matt Besser as Bennett Stephens, and Don't Stop or We'll Die: Paul Rust, Harris Wittels, and Michael Cassady) *'Episode 59: Free Subarus for Moms! '(with Todd Glass and Andy Daly as August Lindt) *'Episode 56: Is Dave Foley Here?' as Cake Boss (with David Anthony Higgins) *'Episode 51: One Year Anniversary Party' (with Tig Notaro and James Adomian as Huell Howser and Jesse Ventura) *'Episode 46: Curb Your Suicide Attempts' as Ice-T (with Ben Stiller, Jeff Garlin, and Andy Daly as Ben Alterman) *'Episode 44: We Got a Caller on the Line ' as Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber (with Jason Woliner and Nick Kroll as El Chupacabra) *'Episode 40: Happy Valentines Day' as Garry Marshall (with Doug Benson, Harris Wittels, and James Adomian as Christopher Hitchens) *'Episode 38: Paul F. Tompkins Steps In '(with Kaitlin Olson, Jeremy Carter, Mark McConville, and Matt Gourley) *'Episode B2: Live from SF Sketchfest!' as Andrew Lloyd Webber (with Doug Benson, Reggie Watts, Michael Ian Black, and Dana Gould)' ' *'Episode BO2009: The Best of 2009 '''as Ice-T (with Nick Kroll as Bobby Bottleservice and James Adomian as Huell Howser) *'Episode 34: Have a Merry Christmas...' as John C. Reilly (with Jon Hamm, Doug Benson, Kulap Vilaysack, Nick Kroll as El Chupacabra, and James Adomian as Jesse Ventura) *'Episode 33: Welcome to Jamrock (with Kyle Kinane) *Episode 31: Happy Black Friday!' as Ice-T (with Michael Cera, Jimmy Pardo, Harris Wittels, Nick Kroll as Bobby Bottleservice, and James Adomian as Huell Howser) *'Episode 28: Did Somebody Sit on a Duck? (with Todd Glass and Jon Daly as Bill Cosby) *Episode 24: No Such Thing as Shirter! (with Nick Swardson, Matt Walsh, and James Adomian) *Episode 23: Guest Host Paul F. Tompkins' (with "Weird Al" Yankovic and Tig Notaro) *'Episode B1: Live from Vancouver!' as Ice-T (with Todd Barry, Nick Thune, Riki Lindhome, Kate Micucci, and Reggie Watts) *'Episode 13: Jimmy Pardo's Back as Ice-T (with Jason Nash, Jimmy Dore, Doug Benson, and host Jimmy Pardo) *Episode 9: R.I.P. Michael Jackson as Michael Jackson's Ghost (with Dax Shepard, Neil Hamburger and Chip Pope as R.O.Manse) *Episode 7: Double Co-Hosts '''(with Paul Rust as Cal Shipsby and Jerry Jimson, Sklar Brothers, and Doug Benson) Category:Guests